Saraquael Demiurgos
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) In the Beginning... As it goes, on the fifth "day", the Presence declared "Let the waters abound with an abundance of living creatures, and let birds fly above the earth across the face of the firmament of the heavens," and so was born Saraquael, the Radiant and Merciful Replenisher. From her creation, Saraquael was put in charge on not only ensuring that worlds would populate with life, but to instill in them a biological impulse to ensure life would to continue beyond a single generation. Saraquael Demiurgos: Prehistory - 4000 BCE Long after Creation was made the Presence sent Saraquael to assess the sapient population of Earth. Upon arriving, she found various tribes struggling against fierce beasts, rival tribes, and harsh weather. She also found daimons aiding ancient man. Saraquael was interested in how the daimons had grouped together in pantheons and allied themselves with the tribes of man. In exchange for the mortals devotion in the form of worship, the daimons gave the mortals aid and boons, helping them survive this primitive and hostile world. Saraquael returned to Silver City with a report and was soon sent back to further investigate the concept of worship. She went from pantheon to pantheon, asking to be allowed to observe the process, but was rejected by many. The Titans of Ancient Greece nearly killed her, chasing her to the south. As she wandered, Saraquael soon found a city of Man being built in the desert. The City was Uruk and it was ruled by a pantheon of daimon deities. Though most of the pantheon felt as though Saraquael's presence should be treated as an intrusion, one among them, Shamash of the Sun, saw this as an opportunity. He agreed to let Saraquael shadow him and taught her how to harvest worship and cultivate faith among mortals. In the process, the two became quite close, and Saraquael and Shamash became lovers before she was called back to return to the Silver City. A child was born from the union, Saraquael's first. The child was Senael, the first of the angels known as Thrones. When Saraquael returned to Uruk, a young Senael accompanied her to meet his father. A deal was later arranged to allow Senael to remain on Earth, but not before she gave her son a new name to protect him. As Senael engaged in the early adventures that would found the legend of Gilgamesh, Saraquael split her days between the Silver City and Uruk. Rarely would her paths cross with her son, but when it happened, she was happy to see him well. Eventually, she spent less and less time on Earth and relied on reports from other angels to the welfare of her son. But soon those reports ceased arriving until she learned her son had sworn allegiance to Lucifer. Saraquael Demiurgos: 4000 BCE - Present Saraquael ceased going to Earth for a long time. However, due to a number of recent events and the overwhelming drama among her siblings, Saraquael has been frequenting Earth for several decades. In particular, she seems to be quite fond of Corto Maltese. * Note: Due to recent events, we know why she favored Corto Maltese. Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) According to the Book of Enoch, Saraquael was known to "lust after the daughters of men". The text says she would descend to the peak of Mount Hermon to engage in carnal festivals under the full moon. The same text also says it was Saraquael, who during these festivals, taught early humans the Lunar Calendar. * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) A Grand Conclave of the Cosmos was called to discuss an impending shift in dynamics due to the arrival of a new age. The lore states the Monitor, Kismet, the Archangels, the Endless, gods from dozens of worlds, the Fae Kings and Queens, and more were in attendance. During a recess, Saraquael was approached by Destruction who asked Saraquael to help him set his affairs in order and to find the warding he would need to hide himself from anyone and everyone - everyone, except Saraquael. As Saraquael made infrequent visits to Destruction's exile, to check on the wards, she found the exiled Endless had learned to cook and made lavish meals on a daily basis on the chance she would stop by. The two became lovers and after a recent visit, Saraquael left her lover with a talking dog so he would not have to be completely alone any longer.Network Files: Saraquael Demiurgos Threat Assessment Resources * Archangel Physiology ** Biokinesis ** Cosmic Awareness ** Cryokinesis ** Dimensional Shifting ** Energy Projection ** Enhanced Physicality ** Healing Touch ** Immortality ** Limited Empathy & Telepathy ** Nigh-Invulnerability ** Teleportation ** Winged Flight * Master of Supernal Sorcery * Book of Souls * Swords of Saraquael Weaknesses * Lust Trivia and Notes Trivia * Saraquael is described as a meek and quiet angel who's known to be a patient listener and wise adviser. Saraquael rarely leaves the Silver City as she is kept busy overseeing the logistics of Heaven, its intake of Souls, and acting as arbiter in disputes among her siblings.E27: Heavenly Host Notes * In the comics the Archangel Michael is the only archangel with the title of Demiurgos. Now more archangels have this title. * In the comics Nikki Nemzer is a character from New 52 Blackhawks. Links and References * Appearances of Saraquael Demiurgos * Character Gallery: Saraquael Demiurgos Category:Characters Category:Angel Category:Immortality Category:Archangel Category:Heavenite Category:Blonde Hair Category:Indigo Eyes Category:Female Characters Category:Wings Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Cryokinesis Category:Flight Category:Invulnerability Category:Healing Category:Teleportation Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Energy Projection Category:Brown Hair Category:Empathy Category:Heaven Clan Category:Height 5' 10" Category:Subsidiary Reality V Category:No Dual Identity